Raining on Me
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: AU. 2 perfect worlds colide with a little help from some rain.... Litacena. Challenge response. my first attempt at AU so please be kind.


Title: Raining on Me (1?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise in this fic, I only own the OC's.

Pairing: Lita/Cena eventually.

Rating: PG13

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None.

Notes: Response to Challenge 5 posted at litafics on LJ. I've never written an A/U story before so sorry if this sucks but I'm still finding my feet with it. I'm using everyone's real names. This part is really short but hopefully future parts will be longer. Big huge thank you and hugs to Mel for coming up with the title.

Summery: 2 perfect worlds collide, with a little help from some rain…

Part 1: Just another day at work.

* * *

Amy Dumas smiled at the little faces all sound asleep in the beds of the brightly painted hospital ward she worked in. The redhead had been working as a nurse there for 6 years and she loved it. She'd spent a few months working as an ER nurse but she preferred working with kids.

It was 7am and she'd just started her 12 hour shift. She walked around the ward opening all the blinds, the little one's would be awake soon and it always did them good to see the sun shining first thing in the morning, not that there was much sun this morning. It was already raining and Amy could see storm clouds on the horizon.

The redhead bent down to pick up a teddy bear that had been tossed aside during the night. She saw a pair of dark eyes peering out from under a mop of black hair.

"Good morning Lucas, how are you feeling today?" she asked in hushed tones.

"My mommy's coming to visit me today." He giggled excitedly.

"Is she? That means you'll get to see your baby sister doesn't it?"

"Uh huh." He giggled again. The little 5 year old had been brought in 3 days ago to have his appendix out, the same day his baby sister had been born. Amy smiled and ruffled the little boy's dark hair before fixing the covers on his bed.

The rest of the kids were waking up by the time Amy's fellow nurse and best friend Rachel came hurrying in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Ames but that rain is getting really bad out there…" the blonde said as she fixed her hair.

"Don't worry Rach, you're only 10 minutes late and Dr Cole hasn't been in yet…" Amy smiled.

As if on cue Dr Cole strutted in.

"Got a new admission for you ladies…" he announced as a little boy with a mass of blond curls was wheeled in looking scared.

"This is Morgan Copeland…apparently he was using his bed as a trampoline this morning and fell off…he's got a bit of a bump to his head and a really cool cast on his leg." Dr Cole said with a bright smile, trying to reassure the little boy.

"Hi Morgan, I'm Amy and this is Rachel and we're gonna take good care of you sweetie"

"I'll leave you ladies to get Morgan settled…" Dr Cole smiled at the 2 nurses before leaving.

"Sounds like you've had a busy morning huh sweetie?" Amy smiled. The little blonde nodded and looked up at her with tired green eyes. Amy noticed the slightly nervous looking man hovering beside Morgan's bedside, she looked him up and down, he was huge. She was pretty sure he wasn't the 4 year olds father, the little boy didn't have any of his features but she could be wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your son will be fine" she said shortly.

The dark haired man laughed.

"He's not my son…his parents are in New York for an appearance so I've been watching him for them"

"Apparently you've done a wonderful job of that…" the redhead said sarcastically.

"I didn't know he was gonna do this…Adam and Alexis are gonna kill me…"

"That would be his parent's right?"

"Yeah."

The redhead was sure she recognised this man from somewhere but she just couldn't think where.

"You said they were in New York for and appearance? Are they actors or singers or something?"

"We're wrestlers…I'm John Cena, you might've heard of me…" he flashed her a smile and showed off his dimples.

"Can't say that I have…and his parents are…?"

"Adam Copeland and Alexis Laree…" he saw the puzzled look on her face "But most people know them as Edge and Mickie James."

"Now them I've heard of…"

"But you've never heard of me? WWE champ?…the Dr of Thuganomics?…not to mention the hottest man in wrestling…"

"Nope…now if you'll excuse me…" the redheaded nurse walked off leaving John Cena feeling slightly offended.

* * *

so how badly did it suck? i've rewritten it 5 times altogether before i finally posted it. A/U is not my strong point but i hope you like it anyway hunnies.


End file.
